


“Honey, is there something you’ve been wanting to tell me?”

by leobilly22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hurt No Comfort, Husbands, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobilly22/pseuds/leobilly22
Summary: His husband is mad, but when has he not been?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	“Honey, is there something you’ve been wanting to tell me?”

“Honey, is there something you’ve been wanting to tell me?”  
The words spoken from his husband immediately made his oxygen supply run low, he took a quiet, deep breath but made no attempt to turn around to face his husband. His eyes darted across the room, his face impassive, but inside he was bubbling fear. The marks on his neck and face were a painfully obvious giveaway of last night’s antics, but with similar bruises developing on his arms and legs, he knew he had to confess to his husband eventually. He forgot if he wanted him to find out this way.  
He didn’t turn, but he stared straight forward as if he was giving his life to the man behind him. If looks could kill, if he saw the look his husband was giving him, he would surely die, no doubt about it. His life was in his husband’s hands; his stature tall as he made his way in front of the diseased, a brisk breeze following after.  
“Please let me explain.”  
His husband’s eyes were dead. There was an opening in the smaller’s chest that he could see right through. He had known him for six years, dated him for five, and married him for four. What had caused this unnatural phenomenon? Was it the heartbreak of being rejected from the adoption agency? Was it the love that washed away the day after their honeymoon? Or was it the constant text messages of pushy family members urging them to break up? It had been four years and no sign of peace had risen, yet they still stayed together. Maybe their love dying out wasn’t enough. Maybe the idea of mistreatment suddenly became so acceptable. If so, they were both living a lie. One look at his husband’s neck told him otherwise, but he still scratched his nails against it, made the deceiver look down in grief and advert his eyes from the blank spot on the wall; the unfinished paint just another unfinished project on its way to being destroyed. He figured he would be destroyed soon enough.  
“I’m not done with you.”  
His predictions were wrong. Nails dug into his skin, the sharp sting wasn’t enough to draw blood, it never was anymore.  
“Do you think we should tell your mom about this?”  
He gulped, swallowing dread and malnourishment.  
“Do you think she would be proud now that you’re finally done with me?”  
He wanted to scream because claws were forming around his neck, it made his bones shiver and his body run cold. It wasn’t the same feeling he had last night, but it was the same motion of choking, hoping to earn a reaction that wasn’t there. He didn’t grunt until he was pushed further into his own bedroom, they never slept together anymore due to the past few months of suffocating heat, his wedding ring always felt like it was on fire. It burned his soul to a crisp, but he only took it off at night, it was his only time alone. His husband had on two; one from his former, and one from his current. If the smaller ever questioned why, he would be immediately shut down and screamed at for the constant pestering. How had life become so hard?  
“Do you think I care what you did last night?”  
Claws griped harder, teeth dug into thighs, and wedding rings were taken off. Both bodies lay stiff waiting for an answer that couldn’t come.  
“When was your last boyfriend?”  
He had a small amount of time to breath which he took in the most graceful way possible as he was still suffocating under the grip of his lurid husband. Whenever they had a conversation about their former boyfriends, it always ended badly, in which the shyer man would end up crying. How bad he had been to lose his virginity to someone else. How bad he had been to not wait for his husband’s desperate cries in the night. Up until they met, he thought he was living a great life, now he knows, it was all a lie. There were no ‘great nights’ without his dearly, loving husband around! Had it always been so tortuous without him? He never knew. His brain had been wiped, memories stolen, and gaslighted thoughts were the only words he spoke nowadays. How cruel he had been to convince himself that he was better off with another man? How cruel he had been to his body in the deepest dark of the night when he could have asked his husband for help?! Would he have said yes? Has he ever said yes?  
“Answer, slut.”  
Another breath and another push forced words out of his mouth faster than he would have liked.  
“Seven! Years!”  
Oh, how God had betrayed him. Here he was, under his husband, and so afraid of his beauty, so mistaken of the power he had held from the beginning. Had he never noticed? Was it too obvious when he cried hidden underneath him, asking for more but never given it? The man above him could hold everything against him and he still would think it was his own fault. He was the one who had betrayed, never forgiven, and lied to keep his affair a secret. His breath was slowing down. Oh, how badly he wanted to be able to move. He asked God for love and nourishment for his husband and not himself, it was the least he could do.  
He was allowed another shallow breath, before he gasped and choked from the hand around him that began tugging on his esophagus.  
Farewell, he thought as his pants were tugged down.  
If all goes well, I will live a nice life in heaven with God, and soon enough, my husband will join me. So, farewell I say to my family. Hopefully they will be able to join me soon.  
His breathing cut out, throats were torn, and worst of all, hearts were broken. But they were already like that from the start. He still hadn’t figured it out.


End file.
